


Dinner With The Otterton's

by Le_Epic_Lemon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Epic_Lemon/pseuds/Le_Epic_Lemon
Summary: With Nick and the kids out. Judy arrives to have dinner with Otterton's but, after having a little bit to much to drink. They all get a little frisky in the process.(SHAMELESS ONE-SHOT) but... but seriously I have no regrets :3





	Dinner With The Otterton's

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally just bored and just went along with what my brain was telling me and it turned into... this. Feedback would great and I hope all of you enjoy it. Bye for now.

*Ding Dong*

“Honey, can you please get the door, I’m getting the casserole out of the oven.”

“No problem dear. *Creak* Hello Ms. Hopps.”

“Hello Mr. Otterton, thank you again for inviting me to dinner.”

“Oh, its no problem at all, we want to give you our appreciation for not only saving me but the whole city, please come in.” As Judy walked in the house the otter continued “It’s unfortunate that your partner could not join us tonight.”

“Yeah, nick wanted to go celebrate with some old friends of his own, by the way where are your two lovely children?” Judy asked.

“They are at a friend’s house for the night, didn’t want overwhelm you, they probably would start bombarding you with question’s all night.” Mr. Otterton Joked. 

Judy laughed and smelt something good. “Wow, whatever your Mrs. Otterton is cooking smells incredible.”

Mr. Otterton Smiled. “Oh, she makes the most delicious food but, please call us Emmitt and Emilia.”

“As long as you get you get to call me Judy.” Judy said.

“Alright Judy, we were wondering if you drink any alcohol, usually Emilia and I like to unwind with a glass of wine whenever the kids are gone.” Emmitt asked.

 “Not really, but sure a glass or two won’t kill me.” Judy grinned.

“Excellent *Ding* guess that means the foods ready to eat, since you’re a prey we went for a veggie-casserole.” The otter smiled.

“Great I am starving.” Judy laughed as she sat down.

“I hope you are because I hate when we have leftover’s, reheating food always makes it taste worse.” Emilia said as she carried the large pan into the middle of the table. And Emmitt pouring himself and the two girls each a glass of red wine.

“Agreed” Judy smirked.

Emilia smiled putting Judy’s food in front of her “So Judy what’s it like being a cop?”

“It’s incredible, sure the paperwork’s a drag but, stopping bad guys, going undercover, and having a fun partner to boot it’s a great job.” She replied cheerfully as she sipped her wine. “Wow, this is really good wine.”

“That’s great to hear, normally we don’t drink due to the kids but, when their gone we have been having are own private drinking party, so thank you again for coming out.”

“Oh, it’s no problem and this casserole’s great, your husband wasn’t lying when he said you were good at cooking.” Judy stated.

“That’s great dear I’m glad you like It but, I wanted to ask If you and nick are…dating?” Mrs. Otterton asked.  

Judy felt like lying but with how kind-hearted they were she didn’t have the heart.

“Yes”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” The otters replied.

“really you don’t find that weird or uncomfortable?”  Judy asked surprised by the response.

“Judy why would we feel weird by love, if you two love each other that much then I say go for it.” Emilia replied pouring Judy her third glass of wine.

“Thank you.” Judy replied.

Judy forgot to mention to the two otters that she was a total lightweight and she was already getting drunk and saw the wife and husband with her vision getting blurry and her cheeks were getting more red.

“You know what, I don’t think it’s just Nick I think I love all predators.” Judy said now completely drunk.

“Is that so” Emilia replied wasted. “Well, Emmitt and I were thinkin about up our sex level care to go higher with us Judy?”

“Is that a challenge?” Judy said with lust in her drunken voice.

The female otter gets out her chair and walks up to the bunny in her seat, grabs her by the cheeks and smashes their muzzles together. After a few seconds the otter pulled away saying sarcastically. “Does that answer your questi-mpf.” But before she finishes her remark the hungry bunny stood up and pulled her back into a tongue battle wanting more of the female’s flavor.

All the while Emmitt walked behind Judy and started pulling down her and his pants and soaked panties to reveal her glistening pussy. While they were still making out the male otter took both and began fingering the women at the same time. After a few minutes the both women came on his fingers and he took both paws in his mouth enjoying the mixed flavors of his women and guest.

Both were panting looked at the male and both smirked they pushed the otter onto a chair and removed his pants and boxers to reveal his 4-inch member. Both women were licking their lips admiring the length and then the took looked at each other and nodded like they knew what to do. And they did, they each took half the shaft and started licking and enjoying the otter’s meat. The male began moaning like crazy feeling like he was going to lose it.

That’s when he pushed both women off him and grabbed Judy by the arm and dragged her to the table. He put her front on the edge of the table and made lean forward making her butt more exposed. He grabbed and lifted her fluffy tail and guided his rod to her vagina and slammed his penis into her.

Judy was on cloud who knows what. Feeling the shaft go in and out of her gave her a new sense of strength. She stopped and pushed him on the ground. And got on top of him and lined his dick up and did what any bunny’s good at, bouncing. While she was getting the pleasure was Emilia was feeling left out and sat on top of her husband’s muzzle, knowing what to do without command he instantly put his tongue deep within her folds.

All the attention and pressure building were to much for the otter and since his muzzle was covered, he could not warm Judy and began pumping the sweaty bun with thick seed.

Judy loved the warm, hot feeling of sperm in her and she could not control herself no more and came herself all over the otter’s shaft.

Emilia was not to far behind, after watching that display unfold it was to much for her and she came into her lover’s maw.

All three passed out and, until morning came Judy was the first to rise and, she soon realized what had happened. But she wasn’t discouraged, no, she was happy and filled with passion and, had one thought on her mind when she put on her clothes and left.

_I can not wait to invite them to dinner with Nick._


End file.
